The Balancers of Mortals
by Joking4ever56
Summary: Ghidorah was brought back and created a divide between the titians which resulted in a great battle. Before their battle could end the world, the humans used a new weapon to would banish the titians into a dark void where they would trap for centuries. Then one day a strange entity sent them to a strange new land. Will the titans bring balance to this new world or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeeeeeee **

**Hello my friends, so here I am making yet another story crossover story, this time it'll be a Godzilla and RWBY one…my god what is wrong with me. Just want to point out that I will only be writing this one chapter for now, think of it as testing the waters with another community or something. But if you guys like this story enough then I'll think about continuing it.**

**Okay, a couple of things to point out before we start this story. First Godzilla, I will be writing him differently than what I've seen other authors have done, at least I hope I will. You all will the judge of that.**

**Second, the Godzilla I will be using will be Legendary's Godzilla and the story will start off roughly 15 years after King of Monsters meaning many events have taken place leading off to how this story starts off. The events that happened during the 15-year gap will be explained by our kaiju characters.**

**And Third, Godzilla will not be the only Monster/Kaiju/Titan that will be included in this story or that will be entering the RWBYverse.**

**Alright, I think that's everything I needed to say. Wait, there is one thing left to say. Merry Christmas to all you fellow readers and writers. I hope you all have a great holiday with your family and friends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Godzilla or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

The city of Singapore was engulfed in flames. Buildings that once stood there were reduced to rubble. The fate of this city was sealed by the ferocious battle between earth's ancient Titans. From the flames of the dead city, an enormous reptile made its way through the flaming city. This creature was black as night, holding a very intimating display of dorsal fins on its back and a fierce look. The humans called this massive reptile, Godzilla.

Godzilla made its way to a partially destroyed building to rest a little. His body had sustained massive amounts of damage. Burns on its side, broken dorsal fins, claw and bite marks on his arms, legs, neck, and face. The King of monsters heavily breathed in the air as he tried to regain his strength. He was tired. Extremely tired. Just long has he been battling?

Raising its head, Godzilla looked around the flaming land. In the sky, it could see the large moth creature along with a flaming winged reptile were battling a dark plated moth and another large winged insect. Further ahead by the ocean there was another battle going on, he could not see who it was due to the fact they were underwater, but he was able to catch a glimpse of a long metallic tail.

On the ground, a large furry beast was battling another insect, one of the same kind he killed before. A large ball of spikes rolled across the ground crashing into a large spider sending it crashing into a building. The ball of spikes sprung its limps out revealing it to be another monster. The creature was then pounced by another, this time it was a white one with only two large legs but a sizeable mouth. The two-legged creature began clawing the face of the large spikey creature. As the spike back monster attempted to throw the creature off, another large beast came from the side and impaled one of its tusks into the spikey monster's leg and the other underneath the monster. The enormous beast grabbed it by the throat and lifted the spikey back creature up and threw it along with the other creature into a building.

Godzilla attention moved to the several bodies of other species that laid dead across the destroyed city. He witnessed small lights the humans desperately fighting them all off.

Godzilla growled. This was their doing. They brought it back. And because of that, his pack began heeding the call of the alpha. Turning them against him and the others that still followed him.

The sound of something landing behind Godzilla caused him to turn around. Before it was a three-headed golden-winged dragon. This large creature was given the name Ghidorah

While Ghidorah did land in front of Godzilla to fight it also held a very exhausted look with many wounds to its body and heads. But none the less was it prepared to fight the other alpha. Godzilla growled hatefully at Ghidorha when it saw another dead corpse of another Titian under it. The two rivals let out a loud roar before charging at each other one last time. Their clash creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire city.

Godzilla grabbed one of Ghidorah's heads and rammed it into a building while biting down the neck of another. The free head of the Ghidorah fired lighting down onto the Godzilla's head forcing it to release the dragon. Godzilla backed away, giving the Ghidorah a chance to clamp all three mouths onto Godzilla's arms and neck, slamming him into a building. The Godzilla angled its mouth and fired an atomic blast which heavily burned the side of the great dragon.

The Ghidorah screeched in pain, while its three heads still bit down on the reptiles flesh it fired lighting from its mouth send jolts of pain through Godzilla's body before ripping away from the giant lizard taking parts of its flesh in its mouth. Godzilla charged at the dragon and pushed it through another building causing the Ghidorah to fall. Godzilla proceeded to fire an atomic blast at the dragon. Ghidorah roared in pain as it was driven across the ground before crashing into another building which lead it to collapse on itself.

Godzilla approached the pile of rubble, his dorsal continued to glow blue as he was prepared to fire his atomic breath again. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck him in the face. When Godzilla looked up, he saw nothing but dark cloud, he was then struck again and again. Lightning repeatedly stuck the giant reptile. As Godzilla was being distracted by the lightning, Ghidorah suddenly exploded from the rubble and flew at the other alpha. Using its feet, it grabbed Godzilla by the head and neck and wrapped its tails around the alpha's body. He began to raise the large lizard up in the air.

Having been in this situation before Godzilla dug his claws into one of Ghidorha's leg and scorched stomach. He then angled his mouth up and fired an atomic breath through one of Ghidorah's wings causing the great dragon to lose flight and begin to fall back to the earth. Godzilla raised himself up and bit down on one of Ghidorah's necks. The two giants came crashing down causing a massive dust cloud to erupt from the impact.

As the dust settled, Godzilla and Ghidorah picked themselves up again with some difficulty. Godzilla growled at the other alpha as did Ghidorah to Godzilla.

Finally standing up, Godzilla began to emanate atomic energy, his body glowing a bright blue. Ghidorah's body surged with electricity, lightning striking the great dragon. Then the two alphas fired their attacks, a massive shockwave occurred from the collision of the two attacks. Waves of radiations and sparks of lightning burst from the power struggle of the two alphas.

Godzilla took a step forward as did Ghidorah, then another and another. The two alphas continued to close the distance between them all the while fired their attacks. As they got closer the burst of energy coming from the beam struggle became more intense. Cracks formed from the ground as large amounts of lava began to spew from it. Godzilla and Ghidorah roared with all their might, suddenly a flash of light came from above and before the two alphas knew it, they were enveloped by a large black and white sphere. The gravity of the sphere forced the two to stop firing and nearly caused them to fall.

They were then being pulled further into the sphere. The two alphas roared as they tried to escape this thing, but it was helpless as the gravitational pull was far too strong. Godzilla was pulled further and further in till he was pulled into a dark void of nothing.

The king of monsters felt nothing, the weight of the gravity disappearing. His strength slowly fading, his eyes closing as the exhaustion mixed with the wounds on his body finally taking its toll on the giant reptile.

The king of monsters drifted endlessly in the black silent abyss. For what seemed like ages the giant reptile drifted in and out of its deep sleep. Whenever it did it was met with more darkness.

Then finally something happened. A warm presence came before him, when the giant reptile opened his eyes, he only saw a bright light. **"How much have you suffered. How tired you must be from your battles and much you desire to left alone." **It was a voice. One that spoke like the humans. **"But I must ask you to fight again. As this world needs you and the others to restore balance to it. And just maybe you and the rest could finally find peace." **The light from the voice became brighter and brighter till once again was the giant lizard's vision clouded by darkness.

Moments later a cool breeze touched his skin prompting the king of monster to wake. Red-orange eyes slowly adjusted to the light that shined down upon him. When his vision became clear he noticed how close the grass was to his face. Using his hands, he steadily pushed himself up only to stop midway when he noticed something strange. It was his hands, they were different.

Getting up to his feet, the king of monsters looked closely at what was once his hands. They weren't the same color or skin as he had before. Instead, they were a lighter color and softer in look, like that of the humans but still retaining his sharp claws only that they were a darker shade of gray no longer black. The king of monsters looked down at himself to see that his hands were not the only thing different about him. His body had completely changed.

The King of Monsters no longer held the body of a giant reptile. Instead, it was that of a human or at least close to one. The king's body held the features of both his old body and that of this new one. The human skin running from his hands to the rest of his arms was a light tan color, from the sides of his chest held his previous rough reptilian dark gray skin which trailed all the way down to his waist. The front of his chest to the stomach and waist was all human skin. His legs were also that of human skin as was his feet and their change of look. He still retained his long tail as well as his dorsal fins on his back.

He looked around seeing he was in a place of many trees, a little further ahead he saw a small bank of water. Walking up to the water he looked down and stared at his reflection. His face was different as well, it was the face of humans. Reaching up he touched the top of his head feeling the hair on his head to be smooth. His hair seemed to be pulled back, his hand traveling through his hair messing it up a bit and reached to where it ended which was halfway down his neck. He moved his hand from his hair to his face. Touching this new skin, he slightly cut himself with his claw causing him to jolt a bit. Staring at the blood on the tip of his claw and he gave it a lick, finding that this was indeed his blood.

As the king of monsters continued to stare at his body a strange creature emerged from the bushes. It growls alerted the king as he turned to the source of the sound. In front of him was a creature he has never seen before. It was covered in black fur and boney armor. A snout was another noticeable feature. The way it looked slightly resembled a human.

The strange beast growled at the king as it began to approach him. The king of monsters did nothing but continue to curiously stare at the creature. The creature then let out a loud growl this time more aggressively than before. The king of monsters only stared at the beast, feeling unthreatened by its pitiful attempt to intimidated him. The king of monsters ignored the beast and turned back to water again. The beast let out a roar and charged forward, it threw itself at the king but before it could sink its fangs into his flesh, it was struck from the side of the head by the king's tail.

Landing on its side the beast got back up again, shaking the dizziness away. The beast looked back the enemy and growled again. The king of monsters stood straight up, glaring at the beast who tried attacking him.

The beast let out a roar before charging and pouncing the king of monsters. Godzilla took a step forward, catching the beast by the wrist and neck. The force of the beast colliding with him had no effect as the king remained standing on the exact spot he stood.

The king of monsters lifted the beast up with little effort. The beast frantically moving around. The beast reached over with its free arm and clawed the king across the face. Godzilla lowly growled and applied a large amount of pressure and snapped the beast's neck ceasing its movements. He held the beast lifelessly in the air for a moment before dropping it on the ground.

He raised a hand to touch his face to check if there was any blood. Surprisingly there wasn't. The king of monsters crouched down and lifted the beasts arm a bit, taking a look at the beast's claws. He rubbed the claw with his thumb trying to draw blood but no matter how hard he pressed on the sharp claw it drew nothing from him. This beast was weak. Very weak.

A slightly surprised expression fell upon the king of monsters as the beast's body began to evaporate. He stared curiously at the body of the beast, wondering why this was happening. Eventually, the beast's entire body disappeared into the air leaving the king of monsters alone in the forest again.

The king of monsters left the area and began walking further into the forest. He sniffed the air in hopes of picking up any familiar scents. For a long time, Godzilla just continued on a straight path while taking in his surroundings. While walking, he noticed that the air smelled a lot cleaner than before. The scent of radiation nowhere to be found, at least from where he was walking.

He continued his path before finally picking up something. It was the scent of a human or should he say, humans. Two of them, one male and the other a female. From their scents, he could tell that they were in distress and scared. Usually the king of monsters paid little interest in the humans but with how his body has changed as well as his surroundings he wondered if the humans were different as well.

Advancing in the direction of where he smelled the humans, Godzilla reached a clearing of a wide-open field. He saw both humans, the male seemed younger than that of the female. They were being surrounded by more of the same beast he killed.

He could sense that both humans were equally scared by the pack of beasts. The king of monsters simply stared at the two humans, they looked no different than the ones of before. The beasts all barked and growled at them; the young human male seemed to be using a stick of kind to keep them away from their home.

With his curiosity now satisfied, he turned back to the forest only to be uppercutted by large claws. The king of monsters was sent flying out the forest, crashing in the field where the two humans and other beasts were at. Godzilla let out an annoyed growl as he got back up. From the forest came out another one of those beasts only this one seemed a lot bigger and more armor plated than the others.

This new beast let out a howl. The king of Monsters' ears picked up the sound of approaching movement. Looking around he noticed that the beasts that were once concentrated on the humans were now all surrounding him. He let out a low growl warning them to back off. It worked for a moment but then the larger beast let out a loud roar, the hesitant beasts all began to approach him again. The king of monsters turned to the larger beast, now knowing that he was alpha of the pack.

From behind one of the beasts ran up and pounced on him. Godzilla turned to creature and backhand it away. From that first attack, the others charged in as well. Godzilla turned to another that was closing in and grabbed it by the snout and arm then slammed it to the ground. Another pounced on his back and began biting his shoulder. The king of monsters let out a growl, reaching over he grabbed the by the head and pulled him over and slammed him on the ground and crushed its face with his foot. He grabbed the creature that was still down by the leg and swung it around hitting another away. He then raised it in the air and slammed it on top of another that was charging at him, crushing the ground beneath them.

The king of monsters sensed the presence of the others fast approaching. Turning to them he charged forward, knocking them away with his powerful arms and tearing them apart with his deadly sharp claws. Godzilla spun around and swung his tail around hitting two of the beasts away. He grabbed the head of another and slammed it to the ground before grabbed the top part of its snout then ripping it off from its head. He turned to another and slashed it across the face leaving deep claw marks on the beast's face. The beast limped away letting another beast lunge at him. Godzilla charged forward and grabbed it by the face and slammed it down to the ground he proceeded to claw the face of the creatures many times before another one latched on him from behind.

Getting up from the ground he tried reaching for the beast but could find himself able to. Just then another beast pounced on him and sunk its teeth into his arm while grabbing his head. The king of monsters moved around the field trying to shake off the beasts that were trying to weigh him down.

Beginning to feel irritated with the feeling of something pinching him, the king of monsters let out a ferocious roar before grabbing the beasts in front of him which was biting his neck, and crushing its skull with his hand, he threw the corpse away then fell backward let the beasts on his back get impaled with his sharp dorsal fins. He then rolled over and managed to rip the one biting his arm off. He got on top of the beast and began to harshly beat it with his fist. After several seconds the beast laid there motionless. He grabbed the head and tore it off the body and threw it to the side.

The king of monsters remembered the presence of the two humans, turning to them he saw that they were astonished by his feats. He stared at them for a second or to before one of them shouted something. "Watch out!" Just then he was hit on the side of the head sending him crashing on his side. Rolling over to his feet he growled at the alpha who finally made its move. The alpha beast let out a roar most likely angry at the fact he just killed his entire pack.

The king of monsters growled at the alpha, barring his teeth at it. The alpha charged forward as did the ex-giant reptile. The two jumped at each other with the arms pulled back. The king of monsters was hit first, his body getting knocked to the side before quickly getting up. The alpha ran at him again, this time Godzilla turned around and using his tail he nailed the beast on the head, the beast hit the ground. Godzilla ran up and grabbed the beast head and slammed it to the ground, he gave it a hard punched then tore some of its flesh and bone from its face.

The alpha abruptly got up, its size lifting the king of monsters up. It reached over and grabbed him by the head and threw him to the ground. The king of monsters got back up but was slashed upwards from his chest then the right of his face then the left. The alpha then pounced on him bringing him down and went to bite his head. The king of monsters grabbed the bottom part of the beast's snout, pushing it away from his face. With his free hand, he punched it twice in the head breaking the boney armor plates of its head before tossing it off him.

The beasts shook its head, trying to rid itself of the pain. The king of monsters stood back up, filled annoyance. He was getting tired of this inferior creature. Godzilla slammed his tail to the ground gathering atomic within him, his dorsal fins starting from his tail to the top of his back began lighting up bright blue with a humming sound resonating from him. He puffed out his chest and was about to release his legendary atomic breath only to feel a pain swell up from inside causing the great king to fall to his knees and hand, placing one hand on his chest where he felt the pain.

The king of monsters took in breaths, staring confusingly at the ground, wondering what just happened. As he was trying to regain his breathing and ease the pain, he failed to notice the approaching alpha and was slashed across the head and then again and again before the alpha lunged at him, clamping its teeth into the king's shoulder, the alpha grabbed him by his sides and dug its claws into his ribs and back. The king of monsters noticed that blood was beginning to leak from where the beast's teeth and claws dug into.

It was piercing his skin! It couldn't before so why now?

The alpha dug its claws deeper into his back and tried pulling him apart. The king of monsters gritted his teeth as he began to feel the pain from his new wounds. He gripped the alpha's head and tried pulling it off his shoulder, but the beast retaliated and shook its mouth pulling on his flesh and making him bleed even more.

The beast raised him up and slammed his back on the ground and repeated the action several times. The beast then lifted him up and threw him to the side. Godzilla landed on his side, his body ached from the wounds and his vision became slightly blurry. The king of monsters pushed himself up to his hands and knees and took in some deep breaths. Drops of blood fell to the ground, he stared at the drops of blood that hit the floor.

The amount of blood dripping caused a flashback to occur of one creature that was able to make him bleed like this. The remembrance of the one he fought before coming to this new land caused anger to rise within the king of monsters. His claws digging into the ground, teeth gritted together with such force that one would think they might shatter. His dorsal fins let out a humming sound as flashes of bright blue lit up his back and tail. His eyes turning bright blue before reverting to his normal ones.

The alpha sensed the dangerous feeling coming from its pack killer. But chose to ignore it and lunge at him.

The king of monsters turned around and roaring as he brought his right hand around and slashed the beast's entire left arm off, disintegrating it almost instantly. He brought up his left arm around slashing the beast's stomach. The alpha took steps back.

The king of monsters was about to pursue the alpha but stopped when he noticed a bright glow coming from below. Looking down he saw his hands covered with bright blue flames. He gazed at the flames feeling them to be the same energy as his atomic breath.

The sound of the alpha beast growl brought the king's attention back to the fight. The king of monsters walked up to the beast, his flaming blue hands giving him an ominous look. The alpha lunged at him with its only arm, the king caught it with his right and with his left, he slashed the arm off then with the same hand backhanding the beast under the chin. The beast staggered backwards a bit. The king reached over and grabbed a part of the beast's abdomen and tore it off. The alpha roared in pain, but the king wasn't done. Bringing down his free hand he slashed the beast across the face, tearing off bits of its bone armor and leaving a deep burning claw mark.

The king of monsters reached over, grabbing the beast by the neck and slamming to the ground. He tore the alpha's throat causing it to spaz around. He again grabbed the beast this time digging his flaming claws digging to the alpha's chest and abdomen. Raising it up, he let out a roar before ripping the beast in two.

Dropping the two parts to the ground, the king of monsters turned to the two humans who were still standing by still wearing amazed expressions but some slight shock as well. He turned away from them and was about to walk away but suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit him, forcing the king to one knee. He tried fighting it but was too much, falling forward he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

After a while of being unconscious, the king of monsters was finally coming out of it. When opening his eyes, the first thing he was greeted with was not grass or dirt but some kind of fur? Sitting up, he gave a look around. He was no longer outside but inside some type of human home. He felt something rub against his skin, looking down to see some type of webbing wrapped around his entire abdomen and one wrapped where the alpha beast bit him. On his legs laid another type of loose fur, it felt soft and warm.

"You're awake." A soft voice said. Turning to the source he saw the human female holding something in each hand. "That's great. Oscar come up here and bring the bucket." Seconds later the young male from before walked into the room. "Warm water, right?"

"Yea. Put it there." Pointing to the floor next to the king. The human female walked up to him, holding the items in her hands in front of her. The king let out a low warning growl ceasing the female's approach. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Raising he hands in front of her defensively. "I'm just going to check on your wounds and change your bandages." Noticing that his eyes were on the items in her hands. "It's just bandages. Here." The female held the bandages out to him. The king stared at the item before giving it a sniff.

Do not get the wrong idea, he wasn't afraid of the humans. He was just slightly below cautious of them. After all, they had attacked him plenty of times before giving up. Then…they brought back that thing. But there were also those that did help him, one in particular.

When he looked up at the two humans, he didn't see nor did he sense any ill will. Letting a moment pass by, he leaned back. The female took this as him letting her continue. She washed her hand with the water Oscar brought up. After that, she proceeded to unwrap his bandages, she expected to see the same wounds from when they brought him inside their home to still be present but were shocked to see something else.

"His wounds they're…gone?" Oscar questioned.

"But how? It's only been four hours." The female says, touching the place where the wound was last seen. "I've never seen someone heal so quickly before. Must be because you're a Faunus." She leveled her eyes to him and offered him a smile. "I guess you won't be needing these then." Putting away the bandages, gauze, and antibiotic ointment.

"Thanks for saving us from the Grimm by the way." The young male said.

"Yea, if you hadn't come along, I'm not sure either of us would be standing right now." The female followed up. The king said nothing. "Oh my name is Olivia and this here is Oscar, my nephew." Wrapping her arm around the boy's shoulder. "Hi," the boy greeted.

Again, the king of monsters said nothing, only his eyes moving from Olivia to Oscar. As the room fell into silence, Olivia began to wonder if this Faunus was refusing to speak with them or just couldn't.

Before she could ask a loud grumble came from the Faunus which seemed to surprise him as well. Olivia smiled again, "Sounds like you're hungry. I made some dinner while you were unconscious, you should join us."

"Yea, Aunt Olivia's meals are the best." Oscar followed his aunt to the door. "Come on." He motioned him to follow. The king did just that. Immediately Olivia's head turned away as her face slightly redden. "Oscar! I thought I told you to put some pants on him!"

The young boy rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, kinda forgot to."

"Well go get him some!" She yelled causing the boy to run out of the room. "Just stay here, he's going to get you something to wear." Olivia said before making her way out the room. All the while keeping her eyes away from his naked body. "I know we dragged him in here like that but it's different when he's awake…" Her voice faded away.

The king of monsters wasn't sure what was going on or why the female reacted like that, but he decided to wait here as she instructed him to. After waiting for a little while the young boy named Oscar came back in the room. "Here. These are the only pants I could find that might be for your size. We use them for the scarecrows so sorry if you feel something prickly in them." He handed the pair of loose ripped jeans to the Faunus.

The king of monsters simply stared at the pants in his hands, his eyes moved back to young male wondering what he was supposed to do with this. "Uh…do you need some privacy?" His answer was more silence. A sweatdrop dipped down Oscar's head. "Please tell me you know how to wear pants." When his answer was more silence, Oscar let out a sigh.

Olivia was setting up the table, placing plates for herself, Oscar and their new guest. She finished up just in time as Oscar and the faunas walked in. "Took you two long enough. The food was getting cold."

"Sorry. There were some complications." Oscar said, not wanting to mention to his aunt that he had to show the faunas how to wear the pants.

While they took their seats, the king of monsters remained where he stood. He stared at the chair they were sitting on, moving to his own free he mimicked what they did and sat down as well. His tail ended up breaking the back part of the chair. Godzilla looked down at the broken piece of wood before looking back at the Olivia and Oscar. "It's okay. Should've seen that coming considering how big your tail is." The king of monsters said nothing to her comment.

He looked down at his plate and stared at the food. Olivia took notice that he didn't touch his food. "It's only chicken and mash potatoes. It good, see." Olivia picked some food with her fork and raised it to her mouth. "Mmm."

Seeing that she at the food, the king of monsters grabbed the chicken leg with his fingers and took a bite. His eyes widen with surprise. It was good. He grabbed another then another and another. Before he knew it, he was already finished with his entire plate. "Looks like someone was hungry." Olivia joked. She went up to grab his plate and served him another plate. The three ate their fills with the king of monsters eating up to four plates and was going digging into his fifth. "We forgot to ask. What's your name?" Oscar asked. His questioned grabbing the attention of the kaiju. He simply stared at him.

"Can you talk?" This time Olivia spoke. All she got was more staring from the king of monsters. "Guess you can't. Can you understand us?" Again he said nothing, but his eyes seemed focused on her. "Well, if you do understand us then I want you to know that we are very grateful for saving us from the Grimm. I know back in the room it didn't seem like we were scared but we truly were." The king took note of the change of face the female was making, as well as sensing the fear coming from her. He figured that were recalling the events that just transpired.

Oscar saw his aunt's mood change. He felt the same, he thought that was going to be the end of them too. Feeling the mood in the room change as well, Oscar decided to change the subject. "So what type of Faunus do you think he is?" Asking his aunt knocking her out of her scared thoughts.

"Hmm?" Olivia faced the Faunus male. "Well from the looks of it he looks like a lizard Faunus, but then again I've never seen one with dorsal fins like those, especially ones that light up."

"Maybe it was his semblance." Oscar turned to Faunus. "You wouldn't happen to be a huntsman, would you?" The king of monsters just stared at him.

"Oscar he can't talk remember."

The young boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, sorry."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure huntsman don't walk around naked. That's unless he was drunk, which I highly doubt he was considering how he handled those Beowolves and the alpha."

"I know! It's amazing how you were able to fight them with just your hands." The king could see that the about seemed impressed by him. Was it of his appearance or the fight with the beasts? Whatever it was they were speaking of changed the atmosphere in the room.

For the rest of the dinner, the two continued to talk to him, cracking jokes with the Faunus. He listened to every word they said, though he understood little of what they were saying. But he did sort of understood the facial expressions they were making.

After a while, Olivia took their plates and had Oscar lead their Faunus guest to the barn where he would be sleeping since someone of his proportions would be uncomfortable sleeping on a couch or bed.

Oscar opened the barn, walking inside with the king following close behind. "I know it isn't much, but this were you sleeping." Piling up hay for the Faunus to sleep on. The king of monsters placed a hand on the hay getting a feel of the strange grass, oddly enough it was quite soft compared to the ground he's been always so used to.

The king of monsters laid on his stomach, taking in the feel of the hay on his body. Oscar chuckled, "Guess you like it, huh?" The king moved the hay around to fit his comfortability. "I'll leave you to rest." Oscar made his way to the barn doors, but not before saying a couple of words. "I'll come get you in the morning for breakfast…oh and thanks again, for saving us." With that, the young male closed the barn doors leaving the Faunus alone.

The king of monsters sat up. It was quiet which was something that he didn't get to bask in much back then. His attention was brought to the bright light that shined through the windows. Strange, he does not remember the night rock being, shattered.

* * *

**And there it is folks a taste of The Balancers of Mortals. Hope you guys liked it, there might of this coming out if it gets enough recognition from all of you. **

**Now for the monsters that appeared in this chapter.**

**\- Godzilla**

**\- King Ghidorah**

**\- Mothra**

**\- Rodan**

**\- Megaguirus**

**\- Battra**

**\- Female MUTO**

**\- King Kong**

**\- Anguirus**

**\- Kumonga**

**\- Skullcrawler**

**\- Behemoth**

**\- ?**

** Dead Monsters.**

**King Caesar**

**Baragon**

**Gorosaurus**

**Varan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, here with a new chapter of The Balancers of Mortals. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**I'm going to try something uh sort of new for me. All Author's notes will be at the very end of the chapter. They will mainly be about answering questions or pointing out things about the story.**

**Alright, with that out the way let's get this story started.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Godzilla or RWBY so please support the official release.**

* * *

From the coast of an island, the king of monsters emerged from the rough waters. Only to see the land that was once its home engulfed in flames. Corpses of the monsters he shared the island with laying dead on the ground. The dark clouds bringing an ominous sight to the island. As the King took steps into the island, he was stopped by a shadow that stood before him, one that he was all too familiar with. The large shadow that stood in the middle of the scorching island expanded its wings, blowing the smoke of the flames away, revealing the monster to be the invader, King Ghidorah.

Godzilla growled with immense anger, before letting out a roar and then charging at the invader. Ghidorah let out a roar as well causing lighting to strike the ground around it, charging at the other alpha. Godzilla's dorsal fins radiated a bright blue while the Ghidorah body surged with lighting, the distance between the two alphas closed in and right as they were about to clash!

Godzilla shot up from his sleep, roaring ferociously and clawing the air. When he felt that he had not hit anything he growled angrily, his blazing eyes searching his surroundings for the other alpha.

It took a moment for him to realize that it was a dream, and the other alpha was nowhere near him. His breathing became more relaxed and stable before returning back to normal. He raised a hand but was slightly surprised to see that it was different. When he looked down at himself, he quickly remembered what happened yesterday. Waking in a strange forest with a body that was not his and battling those beasts.

Having a proper look at his surroundings, he noticed that he was in some human home, which reminded him of the two humans that helped him. He took notice that there were more of the dry grass that he slept on all around the home. As the King was looking around, the doors to the barn slid open. Turning to the source of the noise he saw the young male present himself. "Oh, you're awake. That's good, I wasn't sure how to wake you if you weren't." Oscar said. "Uh, breakfast is ready, Aunt Olivia asked me to ask you if you wanted some." The King of monsters simply stared. "Um…so if you want to eat just…follow me." He awkwardly motioned with his hand, which still brought out no response to the large faunas. Oscar then excused himself and headed back to the house, but quickly saw that the large faunas had followed him out. _"I guess after we gave him food and a place to sleep, he must trust us, huh."_

As they entered the house, Oscar led the faunas to the kitchen where Olivia was finishing up making breakfast. "Hey, Good Morning. Are ready for breakfast?" Her answer was silence, but she took a hint when she saw him follow Oscar and take his seat. Olivia placed a plate of chicken omelette in front of him. Like yesterday, the king of monsters was a bit cautious at what laid in front of him, but he saw the two humans eat, he dug in.

It took some time to take a bite since the food on his plate kept breaking into pieces whenever he tried grabbing with his hand, unlike before. But when he did finally manage to eat a piece, he was immediately surprised by the taste. He quickly dug in his plate which made Olivia and Oscar chuckle.

After breakfast, Oscar collected the plates and Olivia washed them. Godzilla walked away from the kitchen to the living room. His eyes roaming the house before stopping on several small humans hanging on the wall. He eyed each one of them, not sure how a human could fit in something so small. "We took those pictures during a party in the local bar. Yea, I remember having to help serve everyone and keeping some of the guests from passing out." Oscar chuckled. The king's eyes traveled to each of the pictures stopping on one particular photo. It was one that held two adult humans, a male, and two females, one them he recognized as the older human female that gave him food. One of the females seemed to be holding a very much smaller and younger version of the young human next to him.

Oscar took notice to what the large faunas was staring at, a smile formed on his lips. "That's a picture of my parents. That was taken on the day they took over the farm after my grandparents passed. From what Aunt Olivia told me, they were pretty good at farming which was surprising considering that they came from a Kingdom, Mistral I think." Oscar smiled at the photo of his parents. "People tell me that they were really nice and helpful…" The king's head turned towards Oscar, sensing the sadness coming off him. Oscar felt the faunas eyes on him and let out a chuckle, "Sorry, I guess you can't understand what I'm saying." He said with an awkward smile.

A loud crash followed by a scream was heard from outside. Oscar immediately ran out to see his aunt of the floor and a pile of porch's roof in front of her. "Are you okay?!" He asks, helping to her feet.

"Yea. I was startled by the roof suddenly falling in front of me." Olivia reassured her nephew.

The king of monsters walked out the door and stared at the broken roof. "The house was damaged after the Grimm attacked. We weren't sure how bad the damages were, but from the looks of it, I think it might be pretty bad." Olivia explained to the large faunas.

Both Olivia and Oscar walked out to get a better view of the house, while the king walked further ahead. They saw small chunks of the house were gone, several broken walls, scratch marks, and broken windows. Oscar sighed deeply, knowing full well that there was a lot of work to be done. "Don't worry." His aunt started, "We'll fix it and make it better like we always do." Her smile bringing his spirits up.

Oscar turned around, "Hey, you wouldn't mind helping out would you…" His words trailed off as he saw the large simply standing in the middle of the field. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know." Olivia voicing her confusion. "Maybe he's just enjoying the view." She says. Seeing Oscar still staring at the faunas, she placed a hand on his shoulder prompting him to look at her. "Come on. We've got a lot of work to do." She said before walking to the house.

"Right." Oscar gave one last look at the faunas before following suit.

Olivia's guess wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either. What Godzilla was doing was absorbing radiation from the sun. While this process was very slow compared to what he normally does, he figured it would get the job done. After his battle with the pack of beasts and their alpha, he felt quite drained. Especially after using his atomic energy in a strange way.

Seconds turned into minutes; minutes turned into hours. The King of monsters remained where he stood, continuedly absorbing the sun's radiation. But no matter how much he absorbed; it wasn't replenishing him at all. It was beginning to annoy him a bit.

His eyes opened when he heard approaching footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around, he stared at the two humans. "Hey, sorry if we bothered your viewing…but we're headed to Tenby, we need some extra supplies to fix some of the damages to the house." Oscar said.

"Would you like to accompany us?" Olivia asked. His answer was silence.

"…Did you forget he can't-,"

"Talk, yea, I forgot." Olivia sighed, not sure how to tell him that they're going somewhere. She wouldn't want him wandering off looking for them, with the Grimm out there. Then again, after what she witnessed yesterday, she's pretty sure that he'll be okay. But what if he runs into someone else, would he react violently? Man, that is something she doesn't want to happen. "Hey Oscar, how did you get him to come to breakfast?"

"I just waved him to follow." Just as he explained, he waved the faunas to follow to which he began to approach them.

"Oh." Olivia nervous chuckled. "I really hope people don't think we're treating him like a dog on purpose." Oscar also felt uneasy about that as well.

It was a 30-minute walk to Tenby. Some might think that's way to long, but having done this many times before, Olivia and Oscar were used to it. Godzilla paid no mind to the long walk; it felt no different to when he traveled on land or swam in the oceans.

After a good while, they made it to the village. The king of monsters was quite surprised to see more humans. He watched from behind as the people of Tenby greeted Oscar and Olivia. Godzilla took notice that within the humans that greeted them, there were others that held other strange features that of an animal. He did not know there two types of humans. Some of the humans and other species gave him looks of confusion, as they were unsure of what he was.

Olivia and Oscar entered the village's supply shop. "Welcome, how may I help—Oliva, Oscar, what brings you here?" A man in his late 50s greeted.

"Hi Thomas. We just need to pick up a couple of tools for the house." Olivia explained.

Oscar went around the shop and began choosing the tools they needed. Thomas from his desks noticed the tools he was picking out; they were all repair items. "Did something?"

Olivia's shoulders dropped as her gaze slightly fell, "We were attacked by a pack of Beowolves, again. They did a number to the house this time, so now we're trying to fix it."

"No! Are you two okay?!" He asked with such worry.

"Yea, we hid like always and waited for them to go away, but I guess they got smarter." Oscar said with an uneasy look.

Thomas confused face told them that he didn't understand what they meant. "They waited for us, they waited till we were out of the house before attacking." Olivia explained.

"Damn bastards!" Thomas slammed his fist onto the counter. "Forgive." He quickly apologized to the two. "So, what happened then? How did you two escape?"

"Actually, we didn't. We were saved by him." Oscar said, pointing to the large faunas standing by a shelve. Thomas was surprised by the size of the faunas, he had to be at least 6 feet tall maybe more. He had not even noticed him enter the shop, a quiet man. "My, my, he is a big fellow."

"Yea, we've noticed." Olivia said with some humor.

"Is he a huntsman?" Oscar surged his shoulders, "Well, does he have a name?"

"We...don't know either." Thomas was now confused. "He was naked the entire time he fought the Grimm." She embarrassedly answered, not trying to think about it.

"Naked? Then how on remnant did he stop those Beowolves?" Thomas questioned, wanting to know more about the large faunas in his shop.

"With his hands, literally." Oscar answered, which to the shopkeeper by surprise. "My word, I've never heard of someone going toe to toe with a pack of Beowolves with just their hands."

"Yea, trust me when we say we were really surprised by his strength and speed, he even killed an alpha." Olivia said.

Thomas's eyes widen with shock. "An alpha! Incredible." His eyes moved to the faunas who was merely looking at the items around the shop, ignoring the conversation occurring behind him. "Could it be because of the type of faunas he is?"

"We thought the same, but…" Oscar's gaze moved to their faunas savior. "We aren't exactly sure what kind he is."

From the counter, Thomas gave the faunus a look. "Indeed, I never have seen one like him before. Hey, I know. Why don't you take him to Doctor Brown, he could help." Thomas suggested.

"Doctor Brown, he's back?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh yes, he returned just yesterday." Thomas said.

Olivia looked towards her nephew who gave a shrug, "Alright, well go give it a try." Oscar walked up to the counter and placed the tools they needed. Olivia reached into her pocket for her wallet but was stopped by Thomas's raised hand. "No need for that."

Olivia raised a brow with some uncertainty. "Are you sure?" Her answer was a nod. "Okay, thank you, Thomas." Oscar grabbed the tools and placed them in a bag. As they were heading out with Godzilla following, Thomas spoke out. "Oliva, Oscar," The two turned to him. "I know I told you this many times before but, consider moving into Tenby. It's not safe living out there all alone."

Olivia offered him a smile. "Don't worry Thomas, we'll be okay. After all, we can't just abandon the home we've lived in for nearly 15 years."

Thomas let out a deep sigh. "Just be safe you two."

"We will." This Oscar speaking out.

As the trio headed out, they made their way to the Tenby's doctor. Walking through the door, caused a bell to ring. "Be right with you." A man called out from the other room. Taking a seat they waited for the doctor to come out. The king of monsters gave the air sniff, picking up a strange smell in the air. "It's the clinic smell," Oscar told him.

After some time, a man walked into the waiting room. "Olivia! It's so great to see you!" The doctor says, hugging her.

"It's good to see you too, Doctor Brown." Olivia greeted back.

He then turned to the boy, "Oscar, look at you. You've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you."

Oscar chuckled, "Yea. How was your trip to Menagerie?"

"It was great! Teaching the other doctors over in Menagerie was very exciting, as was helping their patients. I even got more of my research done over there." He said with a bright smile. "So, what can I do for you two today?"

"We need your help in identifying what type of Faunus he is." Olivia said, pointing to the large faunas who was staring at a fish tank.

Doctor Brown's eyes widened, "Wow! Who is he?!" Clearly amazed by the size of the individual.

"Uh, we don't know." Oscar answered.

Doctor Brown approached the large Faunus, which the king took notice. Turning his body to face the doctor, the King stared down at the human. "A hybrid Faunus wow, I've heard stories about them never seen one in my life though." Doctor Brown commented, giving the faunus a look over.

"Hybrid Faunus?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes, a hybrid Faunus is a species of Faunus that is the combination of two types Faunus. You can identify a Faunus being a hybrid by the multiple Faunus features they have, as well as their superior strength, speed, agility, and endurance compared to other regular Faunus. But they're so rare that you have more chances to find gold than running into a hybrid Faunas."

The doctor stared at the Faunus, he's a hybrid so that narrows the Faunus chart down a bit. Plus this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to study a hybrid Faunus. The doctor hummed before snapping his fingers. "Alright, I'll help. Just follow me." As he was walking away with the pair, he stopped when he noticed the Faunus remained where he stood. "He can't understand you." Olivia said

"Oh, then how do you…" His question was answered when Olivia motioned him to follow with her hand, a moment later he did. "Does not understand words but understands actions. Hm, interesting." He resumed his walk, leading them down the hall. "Where did you find him?"

Oscar scratched the back of his head, "It's kinda a long story." Olivia watched from behind as Oscar began telling him about everything that happened yesterday. Every emotion the doctor expressed was clearly seen on his face. Olivia smiled. He was a nice man. He used to be one of Atlas's best doctors but left the kingdom when he found out the treatment the Faunus were still receiving and others from lower classes. He vowed to help anyone that needed help outside and inside the kingdoms. He was also a researcher of Faunus. Studying each type, their anatomy, morphology, physiology you name it. He was completely devoted to learning everything there is about the Faunus. So, she can imagine his excitement when he saw their Faunus friend.

They entered a room with various types of medical and scientific equipment. In the middle was a large metal table with other tools. As the doctor lead Godzilla to stand on a certain tile, two twin mice faunas entered the room. "Doctor Brown, we're here." The two said.

"Ah, great. It's great you both are here. I'm going to need some help with this patient. But before that, I would like to introduce you to Olivia and Oscar." The two faunas approached them. "Hi, I'm Emma." The right greeted, "And I'm Ethan." Their mice tails waving happily behind them.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Olivia said, shaking the girl's hand while Oscar shook the boy's.

"Emma and Ethan were really interested in my research about the faunas and asked if they could assist me, so I brought them here." He explained before turning to his assistants. "Now, I need one of you to write down every observation I make and the other to find anything that matches the faunas records."

"Okay." They both replied together.

The king of monsters watched the human male with some caution. When he looked over to the female human and young male, he received a smile from them. What is this human going to do?

"Alright, let's get started." Doctor Brown approached the faunas and looked at him top to bottom. Pulling out a measuring tape. "Subject here is a male hybrid Faunus, with a height of 7feet and 5 inches. Weighing over," Pressing a remote, numbers appeared on the tile the faunas was standing on, as well as a scanner appearing from the ceiling aimed at him. "300lbs."

"300lbs. No wonder it took us an hour to pull him into the house." Oscar whispered to his aunt. To which she nodded. That was something they did not want to go through again.

The examination Doctor Brown conducted lasted for about an hour. With every feature he observed and had written down, the more fascinated he was by the Faunus in front of him. His sheer size was already something abnormal from most faunas. Then again he is a hybrid. Another noticeable physical feature that made this hybrid Faunus stand out from the stories he's heard was the strange dorsal fins running down his back all the way to his tail.

His teeth were also something he found very strange. From a normal distance, they would like normal teeth but upon closer inspection he found them to be very sharp, definitely made to rip and tear through meat, maybe even crushing bone. He shivered at the thought.

"Doctor Brown," Ethan called, "I searched through the entire faunas records and hybrid that have recorded throughout history, but nothing that came remotely close to him."

"Hm, maybe someone in Menagerie might have a clue." Doctor Brown said to himself, "By the way, good work Ethan." The mouse Faunus formed a smile, pleased to have completed his first assignment. "Emma, did you write down everything that was said?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good, now I just need a sample of his blood." Washing his hands, he placed a pair of gloves and grabbed a syringe. Olivia was unsure how their Faunus friend would react to Doctor Brown trying to extract his blood. "Um, Doctor Brown. Are you sure it's necessary to take some of his blood?"

"Of course. It will help better determine what type of hybrid he is." The Doctor explained. When the large Faunus turned his head towards Olivia and Oscar, they offered him another smile. His eyes moved back to the male human in front of him. He wasn't sure what he was doing, there were several times when he wanted to hit the human, mainly when he got too close to his eyes and mouth.

The king of monsters eyed the male when he went to grab his arm, but found himself unable to move the arm due to Godzilla not letting him. "It's okay. I just need a little bit of your blood it's not going to hurt; I promise." Doctor Brown again attempted to lift the hybrid's arm but failed again.

Doctor Brown turned to Olivia and Oscar with an awkward smile. "Do you think you could help me?"

Olivia and Oscar looked between one another, "Uh, we're not sure how to do that." Oscar spoke first. "I mean, it took him some time to have him even eat dinner yesterday."

Olivia gave some thought, then remembered something. "Wait, he ate the food yesterday because he saw us eating it. Maybe if he saw one of us having our blood taken, he'll do the same." With her idea said, she pulled her sleeve back for the Doctor to extract.

Godzilla watched as Doctor Brown extracted the blood from Olivia. She gave him a smile as if telling him it was okay. When the doctor tried to take blood from the faunas again, he let him. Guiding his arm up, Doctor Brown searched for his blood vessel, upon finding it he wiped the spot with a cloth of alcohol then proceeded to pierce the skin, only for the syringe to break.

A surprised look fell upon the faces of everyone in the room. "Oh, does he have his Aura activate?" Doctor Brown asked Emma.

The mouse Faunus checked on a computer next to her, "Mm…no, he does not. Actually, there's no sign of any Aura coming from him."

"No Aura?" Emma nodded her head. Doctor Brown's attention turned back to the Faunus standing in front of him. "Hm, let me try a stronger one," From his table, he grabbed another syringe and tried to pierce the skin, but like the first attempt, the syringe snapped. "Huh, well this posses a problem for us."

Godzilla faced the human male. Was the human trying to take blood from him? Why does he need it? He did not sense any ill will coming from any of them, meaning they did not want to harm him. His eyes moved to the female, he saw how she also had her blood taken out and she seemed fine. Again, his eyes moved, this time to the broken syringe.

Whatever they were using, was not going to work. Remembering how even the claws of those beasts could not harm him, except for the alpha.

Godzilla moved his hand to his arm, which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Bringing his claw down to the place where the doctor was attempting to pierce, he dug the tip of his claw into his arm, drawing blood from it. The action surprised both the scientists and farmers. The king of monsters raised his bleeding arm to the doctor. "Oh, well, that isn't the way I was planning to extract your blood nor is it the correct way, but it'll do." He grabbed another syringe and quickly took his sample. "Ethan could you please attend to his arm."

"Yes, Doctor Brown." As Doctor Brown was placing the blood sample way, Ethan called him back. "Um, Doctor Brown, you should take a look at this." Walking up to see what his assistant was calling him about, another surprised look appeared on his face. The place where the Faunus bleed was healing right before his eyes. "Amazing, his wound is already healing."

Olivia and Oscar glanced at one another. "I guess we're weren't crazy for thinking that he has that his wounds disappeared yesterday." Oscar joked to his aunt."

Doctor Brown stared up at the Faunus with a bright smile. "You truly are a remarkable being." After sorting all the data they gathered, Doctor Brown thanked Olivia and Oscar for bringing in their new Faunus companion, before letting them leave.

It was almost nighttime when the trio arrived back home Oscar flopped on to the couch tired from all the working and walking, he did today. "Man, I'm exhausted." Olivia chuckled, walking off to the kitchen, "I'll start cooking dinner."

Oscar turned his head to their faunas companion, he was a bit disappointed that they could not find out today who or what their Faunus friend was. But was glad to know that they had someone helping them solve this little mystery. "If only you can talk." Oscar watched as the Faunus stared down at him. Then a thought came to him, he lifted himself and fully faced the faunas. "Wait…maybe I can teach you."

Just then Olivia walked into the living room with cups of water. "Did you say, teach him?"

"Yea, I mean we already sort of taught him to follow us by using our hands. I think we can teach him to talk and understand." Olivia gave the idea some thought if they did manage to teach him to speak it would make communicating with him so much easier. "Alright, we'll give it a try, but for now let's go eat."

The king of monsters watched the two enter the kitchen. It was a strange day for him. Meeting so many humans in one day without any of them attacking him was, unusual for him, but he was content with that. He did not want to fight right now, not with how low his radiation was. So for now, he will eat, sleep, and continue absorbing the solar radiation, until he was ready to leave.

* * *

**And done. Whelp, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. A little slow I know but this chapter was mainly to get Oscar and Olivia accustomed to this new type of 'faunas'. Things will get more exciting next chapter I promise.**

**Oh, for those who are wondering when this is taking place in RWBY, the first couple of chapters will be before Canon. There will be time skips here and there but nothing that will confuse you guys. The story won't remotely revolve only around our King of Monsters. Other monsters will have their chapters, one, in particular, will have more interaction/bond with team RWBY than the other monsters. **

**Another thing I would like to point out is that unlike other stories I won't be having Godzilla and other Titans speak complete sentences. You gotta remember that they were animals practically their whole lives till they turned sort of human. But they will be able to learn how to talk due to someone teaching them, but still won't be able to speak complete sentences. One monster won't need any help nor will they have many problems speaking due to their…alien biology.**

**Okay, I think that's all I needed to say for this Authors notes. Feel free to ask questions and I will try to answer them without spoiling anything. I'll see you all next time, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, mis amigos, I am back with another chapter of The Balancers of Mortals! **

**Been a while since my last time, sorry about that. If you want to know why there hasn't been an update for some time go to my recent chapter of Black Roses, I've written the explanation there.**

**Now, I've been told by several people about some misspelling I've written in the previous chapter. I'm not annoyed about my mistakes being pointed out to me, on the contrary, I'm glad they did. It helps me make sure I don't make the same mistake again. So if you see another misspelling or have advice on how to use better grammar or punctuation then feel free to message me.**

**I've added some scenes in chapter 2 when Doctor Brown meets Godzilla if you guys want to check it out.**

**Okay then, enough talking. Why don't we get this chapter on the go?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Godzilla or RWBY, so please support the official release.**

* * *

Oscar wiped the sweat from his forehead having finished hoeing the dirt for a new batch of corps. Looking straight ahead Oscar watched as the large Faunus stood in the middle of the field again. It's crazy that it's been a whole year since the Grimm attack and since the large Faunus that saved them, began living with him and his aunt. Which he has to say was a little getting used to at first.

The first month was a bit challenging for Oscar and his aunt as the large Faunus had accidentally walked in on his aunt showering or changing several times and has walked around naked around the house or barn. Of course, whenever his aunt scolds him, he would always look at her with confusion. Which lead them to attempt in teaching him how to read and speak. So far, they haven't had any luck with him speaking but he was beginning to understand what they were saying.

They've managed to get him to understand decency within the second month which was a big win for them, especially for his aunt. He's learned to help do some of the heavy liftings around the farm which Oscar was very thankful for. They also gave him the name Faun only until they find what their real name is.

During the year there were several odd things that happened as well. One of them was the Grimm, there hasn't been any sign of them for the longest of time. Don't get him wrong, Oscar is glad that there haven't been Grimm sightings, but for them to just up and completely disappear was still strange. Oscar once wondered if it had to do with the presence of their large Faunus companion here.

Another odd occurrence was the crops, they were growing at a very unnatural rate. Usually, it would take two to three months for the crops to grow to maturity, but now it only took about three weeks!

"Oscar, Mr. Thomas called. asked if you could go help unload some supplies that just came in." Olivia said from the porch.

"Sure."

"Oh, and Mr. Thomas mentioned that some of the supplies might be a bit too heavy. So be sure to take Faun with you and buy some groceries while over there." Olivia added.

"Alright, I will." Putting the hoe away and dusting some dirt off his clothes, Oscar approached the large Faunus. "Hey," His voice gaining the attention of the Faunus. "Uh, Mr. Thomas asked if we could help him unload some supplies for his store, wanna come?" The large Faunus simply stared at him, "I'll just take that as a yes…" Communicating with someone that doesn't talk was still pretty awkward

Oscar packed some snacks and water since he was unsure how long the job would take. After that, the two males headed to Tenby.

The entire trip was mostly quiet as usual with only Oscar talking from time to time while the Faun listened, or at least he thinks he is. When they reached the town, Oscar noticed there were a lot more people in the town, a lot of new faces.

Some of the new people were sending strange stares as well as timid glance there way mainly in Faun's direction. Guess he can't really blame them though, Faun was tall, taller than anyone in the Tenby, not to mention he had multiple Faunus features. It didn't help that Faun was giving an intimidating aura as well, not that he can help it though it was just in his nature. It took the people of Tenby sometime before they got used to Faun though it was a lot quicker with the Faunus than with the humans. It might be because Faun was a Faunus like them, but he had a feeling it was because of something else.

Arriving at the store Thomas was talking to the delivery truck driver before spotting Oscar and Faun heading his way, "Ah Oscar, Faun, just in time."

The truck driver nearly jumped at seeing the large Faunus. "Whoa, he's a big fella."

"Yea, his name is Faun. I'm Oscar by the way." The farmer boy lifting his hand out.

Staring down at the boy the truck driver shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Oscar, I'm Brian." He then looked up to the large Faunus next. "Nice to meet you too Faun." When Faun said nothing but merely stared at him Oscar awkward laughed, "Sorry, Faun doesn't talk."

"Oh, it's all good. So Thomas, where do you want the boxes?" Brian asked, opening the back of the truck.

The next 30 minutes Oscar and Faun carried the boxes inside for Thomas. Placing some of them in front of the empty shelves Thomas had previously cleared up while the rest were placed in the back storage.

"Drive safe, Brian." Thomas waved, Brian simply replying with a thumbs up before driving off.

"Mr. Thomas, did you order something else from the Kingdoms, because this seems like a lot more than your usual stock." Oscar pointed out.

"Ah yes, would you like to see." Approaching the stack of boxes Thomas opened one. Peering inside Oscar's eyes widen from seeing the contents.

"Is that-,"

"Dust? Why yes, it is." Taking a Dust crystal out he held it in front of the Oscar and Faun to see. "Ever since the decrease of Grimm activity around these parts, a lot more travelers, merchants, and Huntsman have been coming by here to rest and stock up on supplies. Some of our recent visitors asked if they could place an order for certain supplies to be delivered here, this box of Dust being one of them."

Oscar picked up a Dust container, looking on the side of the container he recognized the logo on it. "You bought Dust from the Schnee Dust Company? Aren't their prices pretty expensive?"

"Normal yes. But I know a guy that knows another guy that gave me a pretty decent discount." Oscar chuckled at the older man. Mr. Thomas always seems to find a way to get what he needs. He prays to Oum that this doesn't get him trouble though.

Godzilla picked a red Dust crystal from the box, sniffing it and stared curiously at the crystal. What is this? The power that's coming off it feels so similar to the radiation he absorbs yet, it's different somehow.

Before anyone could he react, the crystal glowed in his hand. Oscar and Thomas's attention were grabbed by the glow. The red glow from crystal grew brighter before diminishing completely, the red color of the crystal fading into a black color and then turning into dust.

Oscar and Thomas were completely shocked by what just happened. "Wha-What just happened?" Oscar is the first to break the silence.

"Incredible…the Dust crystal." Thomas said.

Godzilla tilted his hand letting the dust remnants of the crystal fall to the floor. He stared at his hand when a faint red glow coursed through it before fading away.

"He absorbed the Dust crystal. In all my years I've never heard of someone completely absorbing Dust before, only manipulating it with their Semblance and weapons."

Oscar then realized that the Dust crystal was gone, "Mr. Thomas the Dust crystal, isn't your client going to be mad?"

"It's only one crystal I'm sure he won't notice." Thomas reassured patting the young boy on the shoulder. "Hey, why don't we finish organizing putting these on the shelves," Thomas opens another crate and picking out a couple of Dust containers, "And then you can take Faun here to Doctor Brown. I'm sure he would love to hear about we found out about our big fella here." He said looking up at the large Faunus.

Oscar smiled at the older man before picking two Dust containers and crystals. All the while they were sorting the Dust items onto the shelves, Godzilla stood by while staring at the Dust within the crates.

After another good solid ten minutes of sorting and taking the extra crates to the back storage, Oscar said his goodbyes to the older man and then headed to Doctor Brown. Unfortunately, when they arrived at the clinic/laboratory, Brown's assistances informed Oscar that the Doctor was out of town and that he would be arriving tomorrow.

Instead, Oscar told the two Faunus siblings about what happened with Faun and the Dust crystal, and like Doctor Brown, Emma and Ethan shared the same look enthusiasm when finding out something new about Faun. They of course immediately tested this with a Lightning Dust crystal and then powdered Ice Dust. Both resulted in the same thing with Faun absorbing the power from the Dust and turning it black.

While they knew Faun was absorbing the power of Dust, they couldn't detect any readings of Dust within him. Instead, there was some other unknown reading coming from him. Emma and Ethan weren't sure as to what the readings they were seeing were, but they felt it was something very ominous.

"Is there something wrong?" Oscar asked, having noticed the concern looks upon their faces.

"Huh, oh no, nothing is wrong," Emma reassured. After having recorded everything Ethan told Oscar they would present this new information to Doctor Brown once he returned. The young farmer boy said his goodbyes to the two Faunus and exited the building.

When they were outside Oscar lead the large Faunus to another store to buy the groceries his Aunt had left him in charge of. While Oscar was inside buying everything needed for the week, Godzilla waited outside. His eyes scanned over his hand that he held the colored rocks and sand in remembering the oddly familiar power that he absorbed from it. He felt the radiation within himself increase a lot from just those rocks compared to the large amounts of time he spent absorbing the radiation from the sun. He could himself stronger now than before. He needs to absorb more.

Godzilla must have been staring at his hand for quite some time because he heard Oscar's voice in front of him again. "You ready?" Godzilla looked towards him with his usual gaze. Oscar notices how the large Faunas had his arm up in front of him. "Still trying to wrap your head around what happened. Me too."

The two made their way back home with Godzilla carrying the heavy bags for Oscar. When they got home and they set the groceries in the kitchen. The rest of the afternoon went, as usual, Oscar finished up the rest of his chores, Olivia started making dinner, and Godzilla stood in his usual spot outside absorbing the last of the solar rays before the sun goes down.

Later when the sun had gone down, Oscar and Godzilla headed inside to eat. During dinner, Oscar told Olivia about the Dust Thomas was now selling in his store. As well as how Faun absorbed the Dust. As expected, Olivia had the same reaction as Oscar did.

After dinner, Oscar went up to take a shower while Olivia cleaned the dishes. Godzilla stood outside the front porch with his eyes closed. Breathing in through his nostrils he took in every scent he could pick up. The humans didn't know but the Dust crystals had a very faint scent to them, one that seems only he can pick up and right now he was searching for that scent. Opening his eyes, he glared at the shattered moon. He needs to absorb more.

The sounds of footsteps approaching behind him grabbed his attention. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Olivia apologized, she stood by next to him and gazed up at the night sky. "Beautiful isn't it. One of the benefits of living out here, being able to see the stars clearly compared to living in the Kingdoms."

Olivia moved her gaze to him, "You know this past year has been the most interesting time of our lives, honestly, before you entered our lives, we've been practically living the same routine every day for the past five years. I mean it still kinda is, only now, we have someone else to spend it with. It's also been easier having another man around here to help out with the farm even if all you're doing is moving or holding up heavy things." She said with a smile. Her gaze returning to the sky." A sad expression then formed on her face. "But you won't be staying here forever are you?" When Faun merely turned his head to her, she continued. "You don't belong here, and I'm not saying that because you're a Faunus or Hybrid Faunus or whatnot. But I have a feeling you're meant to be somewhere out there. I know when that day comes, Oscar's going to be sad about it. You're the first friend he's made that not someone from Tenby, plus when I see him now, he's like the same happy little boy he was five years ago." A tear slid down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have you listen to all this, I just wanted to thank you, for making my life as well as Oscar's life, bright again." Olivia bowed at the large Faunus headed back inside.

"Oooozzzzkeeeeeer…" Olivia spotted dead in her tracks, hear the raspy but quite deep voice she turned back around with wide eyes. "W-What did you say?"

Godzilla turned his head to face her. "Oooozzzzkeeeeer."

A smile formed on her lips. "Ha hahaha! Oscar, come down quick!" Olivia shouted in the house.

Seconds later Oscar quickly came outside in his PJs having thought something bad had happened, "What? What happened?"

"Listen. Go on Faun, say it again." Olivia motioning him. The large Faunus looked between the two before opening his mouth again, "Oooozzzzkeeeeer."

Hearing the large Faunus try to his name brought a smile to Oscar's face, a burst of laughter filled with glee followed next. "Haha! You said my name! Wait, can you day aunt Olivia's name?"

"Yea, O-li-via." Olivia slowly said.

"…Oooleeebeeeaaaaa."

"You're speaking. You're speaking!" Oscar yelled out. Both family members rushed and hugged the large Faunus. Godzilla tensed up from the sudden physical contact. Normally if someone or something tried touching him, he would give a warning growl but after a year of staying with these two, you could say he's warmed up to them. Still, this type of physical contact was strange to him. It might be because they were weak humans as there were no strength in their attempt to crush him, but he could also sense no sign of aggression from them.

Pulling back from the large Faunus Oscar and Olivia looked up at him. "Hey, I know this might be too much for you right now, but since you can sort of say our names. How about saying yours, i-if you remember your name that is." Oscar said with some hope in his eyes. But when the large said nothing and merely stared at him his hopes died down a bit.

Seeing her little nephew looking a little down, she decided to try something. "I'm Olivia," Placing a hand on her chest, "O-li-via."

"A-And I'm Oscar, "Placing a hand on his own chest, "O-s-car."

And you are?" Olivia asked. The king of monsters looked between the two, having heard them say their names and then stare at him he understood what they wanted. They want to know **his** name. The king of monsters turned his face away from them. He's not like them, he's not human. He does not have a name like they do. Does he.

As he recalled memories of his life, he slightly widens his eyes at one of them. The old human who entered his chamber. The dying old human that saved him. _**"Goodbye Gojira. My old friend."**_

Oscar and Olivia were both a little down when the large Faunus turned his head away. As they were about to lose hope, his raspy low voice spoke once more. "Goooojiiiiirrraa." Again, their heads lifted up and looked at him with wide eyes. Placing a hand on his chest the king of monsters breathed in through his nostrils and spoke once more. "Goojiiraa." His voice was still raspy but a little clearer now.

"Gojira?" Olivia tested the name. "Is that your name?" A slow nod from the large Faunus made both family members smiled and looked between themselves. "We know his name. We know his name!" Oscar and Olivia both jumped with joy, their loud voices bringing a discomfort the large Faunas ears.

* * *

The next day Oscar and Olivia both had Gojira say more and more words which was exhausting for the king of monsters. The rest of the week Gojira had very small conversations with people in Tenby and by small, only one to three words are exchanged with him. Ethan and Emma are practically the only ones that manage to get a full sentence out of him the Pine family.

Though while Oscar and Olivia were glad to hear Gojira finally speaking, they noticed something strange. He started disappearing a lot lately often times during the afternoon. Oscar was sad the first time when he disappeared thinking he had up and left without saying goodbye. But was surprised and happy when he came back. For the next two weeks he would leave and return the farm sometimes covered in dirt or dust. Olivia figured that Gojira just wanted to explore the wilderness, though she would appreciate it if he would tell them when he was leaving.

Besides that, everything seemed to be going great for all of them. That was until…the rampage came.

"Oscar, are you heading out?" Olivia shouted from the kitchen.

"Yea, Mr. Brown is should be arriving to the town right about now. I wanna check if he found anything about Gojira." Oscar replied grabbing his backpack and placing a couple of sandwiches.

"Okay, stay safe, and don't forget to buy flour and sugar from the market. We need them to bake the cake for Thomas's birthday."

"I won't, bye."

"Bye."

With that settled Oscar started walking to Tenby. It was strange, to say the least, after being accompanied by Gojira for so long, walking alone again felt weird. It was a lot quiet now that he can't hear the loud steps of Gojira.

Oscar's eyes fell to the floor. He wished Gojira would accompany him again.

When he arrived at Tenby, Oscar headed to the market to buy the flour and butter his aunt needed to bake the cake afterward he made his way to Doctor Brown's office, and just as luck would have it the Doctor was just unpacking is things. "Ah, Oscar, so glad to see you again."

"Hey Oscar." Both Mice twins waved.

Oscar returned the wave. "Hey. It's nice to see you too Doctor Brown. How was your trip?" Oscar asked, placing his bag of ingredients on the floor next to him.

"It was great! Met a lot of Faunus along the way and I got to see a couple of Huntsmen in action." He grinned. Oscar chuckled at this, feeling a bit envious at how Doctor Brown was able to meet some Huntsmen. He always wanted to meet one in person.

"Also, during my travel, I've been hearing some strange stories recently occurring around the world. One was that a couple of fishermen said they witnessed a long aquatic creature killing a Sea Feilong. Sounds pretty crazy right," Oscar and the twins nodded their heads. "I thought so too, but the way they described the creature and the looks on their faces, convince me that what they're saying is true. But enough about me, how are you and your aunt?" Doctor Brown asked, pouring himself some coffee into one of his beakers.

"We're doing good. Though I kinda wish it would rain a bit. The heats' been killing me out in the fields."

The Doctor chuckled at the young boy, "I hear you. I almost fainted when I was in Vacuo, though technically that was my fault for not bringing enough water with me."

"Heh, oh uh, Doctor Brown, have you found anything about Gojira?" Oscar questioned.

The Doctor let out a deep sigh and sat down. "Unfortunately, no, whenever I described his appearance to anyone, they thought I was making it up. Not even people who've met hybrids before believed me. Wait Gojira?"

"Yea, his name is Gojira." Oscar said pulling a couple of sandwiches from his backpack and handing them out to the doctor and his two assistants.

"Thank you. You gave him a name?"

"No, he told us himself."

An excited expression came across the Doctor's face. "He speaks now?! Oh, how wonderful!"

"Yea, but only in a couple of words though. I don't think he likes talking that much." The young farm boy stated.

"Oh well, that's unfortunate. I was really hoping to ask him a few questions about himself."

Oscar smiled and looked at the Faunas twins. "Well, if you're thrilled about him being able to speak then you're going to love to hear what he can do now."

The twins and Oscar began telling the doctor about Gojira's abilities to absorb the power of Dust. The twins showing Brown a video they recorded of Gojira's absorption ability. They explained to him that while he absorbed the Dust, they couldn't detect any sign of the Dust's energy within him. The news fascinated Doctor Brown had never heard of someone being able to simply absorb Dust only the manipulation of it.

"I would love to see this personally. Do you think you get Gojira to come and do it again?" Doctor Brown asked Oscar.

"Sure," Though he'll have to catch him before he disappears first.

As they were finishing their sandwiches, Doctor Brown told them more about his travels and the strange stories that were being told around Remnant. Some of the stories frighten Oscar a bit, like people disappearing in the new forest that recently developed out of nowhere west of Sanus. Others were interesting, like some regions where there was high activity of Grimm either diminished quite a lot or were completely wiped out. Doesn't that sound familiar.

After finishing their sandwiches Doctor Brown accompanied Oscar outside. "Thank you for visiting Oscar and thank you for those delicious sandwiches."

Oscar smiled, "No problem, I'll go look for Gojira and bring him before the end of the day." Just as the young farm boy was going to say goodbye, he noticed how cloudy it got.

"Well would you look at that, looks like your wish for rain will be coming true today." Doctor Brown said ruffling the young boy's head.

"Heh, yea, well I'll see you-." Whatever Oscar next few words were going to be were drowned out by a loud high pitch roar. The high pitch roar echoed for a couple of seconds before complete silence. Both Oscar and Brown's eyes looked up into the sky wondering where that roar came from. "What…what was that?" Oscar questioned.

"I don't know. I've never heard anything like-," Immediately, screaming and yelling came up ahead. Some of the Faunus began fiercely attacking people. Faunus who weren't attacking tried stopping the ones who were but ended up being attacked themselves.

Oscar witnessed a bear Faunus claw the chests of several people. Another Faunus began attacking their own family, the father desperately trying to get his wife to snap out of whatever was possessing her. "By the gods. We gotta help them!" Just as Oscar was about to run and help his fellow townsfolk, Ethan came crashing through the doors knocking both Oscar and Brown to the floor.

Oscar looked towards the male twin and was shocked at how Emma was furiously beating and scratching her brother. Doctor Brown quickly rushed over and pulled the sister off. "Emma stop it's your brother!" His word came onto death ears as Emma tried escaping the older man's grasp.

More screaming came behind Oscar. He regretted looking back, seeing the rampage of Faunus beating, biting, and clawing humans and other Faunus alike. The bodies that laid motionless on the floor overwhelmed the boy with fear. A sickening feeling in his chest rose when he spotted the gruesome state some were left. His body was completely frozen. The cries of fear and rage were all he could hear.

Oscar was too shocked to notice the approaching shadow coming from his right. The fear he was feeling a moment ago was replaced with pain. Oscar's body skipped across the floor for a short distance. Holding his arm in pain Oscar looked up at his attacker. Walking towards him with blood dripping from their claws was a bear Faunas.

"Oscar!" Doctor Brown cried out. Emma who was still in his grasp finally managed to free herself and pounce on the Doctor, bringing them both down.

Oscar stared at the bear Faunus with absolute fear. His craze eyes freezing the young boy in place. As he got closer, he raised his hand up to slice the boy in two but just as he was bringing his claws down Thomas jumped in and pulled Oscar out of the way.

Thomas grunted in pain as he hit the floor. Oscar was shocked to see the older man but gasped when he saw claw marks on his back. "Mr. Thomas."

"Oscar…go." The older man said, but Oscar was too shocked to move, "Go!" Thomas yelled this time snapping the boy back to reality. Oscar got up and ran away but stopped short when he was tackled to the ground by a female panther Faunus. Oscar caught her wrist before she could claw his face, with his other he tried pushing her face away. The panther Faunus growled and ripped his hand away from her face, then grabbing him by the neck she began choking him. Oscar tried removing her hand away but could not find the strength to do so.

"No!" Thomas cried out, he tried getting up only to fall back down when the bear Faunus dug his claws into his back earning more cries of pain from the older man.

Oscar felt tears in his eyes as he looked up at the Faunus woman. Her wild eyes staring down at him as she applied more pressure to his neck. He could feel it, the lack of oxygen in his body. His muscles giving away, his vision becoming blurry. He's going to die. _"Aunt Olivia…I'm sorry…" _

But before Oscar's life could leave his body, the woman received a kick so strong it shattered the bones of her right arm and sent her flying to the side. Oscar gasped and coughed, oxygen finally returning to his lungs. Looking up he couldn't be more than glad to see who it was. It was Gojira.

"You're here…you came, you-," Oscar words were swallowed back down when he saw the look in Gojira's eyes. They weren't like the wild craze eyes some of the Faunus had, no his eyes were filled with absolute rage. His glare sending shivers down Oscar's spine.

Gojira approached the hurt panther Faunus who struggled to get back up. She took notice of the large approaching Faunus, growling fiercely at him before jumping at him. Gojira simply raised his hand and caught her by the neck. He glared at the feral Faunus in his grasp, clawing at his arm with little hope of succeeding in putting much than a scratch on his arm. His glare never leaving the Faunus eyes as he applied more tighten his grip before _**Snap!**_

Oscar's eyes widen when he witnessed the woman's body go limp.

Gojira loosened his hold, letting her body drop to the ground then walked over her and continuing on. The Bear Faunus sensed Gojira approaching and removed his claws from Thomas' back. Walking over to the large Faunas he charged at him with a full intent to kill, but before he could get close enough, Gojira reached over and grabbed the bear Faunus by the face, lifted him up like he was nothing, and slammed his head to the ground causing cracks on the ground. The Bear Faunus laid motionless on the ground. Gojira got up and again continued forward.

Several rampaging Faunus noticed Gojira and charge at him. The king of monster raised his arm backhand one on the head the force of hit instantly killing him, the king then grabbed another by the face who tried pouncing on him flinging and flung her into a building. He swung his tail around knocking two other Faunus back. His bring down his hand down he slashed another across the chest, blooding spewed from the Faunus wound as he cried in pain.

One of the rampaging Faunus managed to pounce on his back but soon regretted it has Gojira's sharp dorsal fins stabbed into the Faunus body. Gojira reached behind him and grabbed the Faunus before pulling him over, tearing his body from the dorsal fins that stabbed through his stomach and chest, and slamming him onto the ground. Raising his foot, he stomped the Faunas on the chest his foot going through the chest.

Gojira heard more growls and screams up ahead, removing his foot from the dead body he walked on. He grabbed a female Faunus by the wrist and stabbed his claws in her stomach and ripped out her guts. While still holding onto the female's wrist he lifted her up and slammed her body on top of another Faunas who ran at him the force crushing both bodies.

He grabbed another Faunus by the face and threw him into another. Walking up to the downed Faunas, Gojira raised his foot and stomped the leg of the Faunus underneath the one he threw the body at, snapping her leg in half which earned him cries of pain. He raised his fist and drove it into the back of the head of the male Faunus, splattering blood and brain all over the Female underneath.

Gojira stood back up and continued onward.

Oscar could only watch as Gojira continued to massacre every Faunus that attacked him, his eyes filled with terror as Gojira killed people he knew without a second thought all the while maintaining those same hate-filled eyes.

Oscar's attention was ripped away when cries of pain were heard from his left, looking over he saw Doctor Brown and Emma on his back, her nails digging into the side of his face while pulling his hair left to right. With one strong pull and a shifted of her body, she caused Brown to slam his face on to the ground to which she immediately took advantage of and began repeatedly hit on the head with her fist. She was then tackled from behind by Ethan who took hold of her from behind. Seeing the struggling look on Ethan's face, Oscar suppressed all the fear he was feeling and sprang into action, grabbing hold of Emma.

Emma violently struggled in their grasp; it took Oscar and Ethan everything they had to hold Emma back. "Emma Stop!" Ethan's voice seemed to only fuel Emma's rampaging nature. Her sharp nails dug into Oscar's arm and tore some flesh. Oscar cried out in pain and release her. She then headbutted Ethan in the face, staggering back Ethan held his nose in pain.

Emma quickly turned around and pounced on her brother, when they hit the ground, Emma, repeatedly slammed the back of his head on the ground. Oscar looked in terror when he witnessed blood spilling under Ethan's head and the sickening cracking sound each time his head hit the ground. After a couple more slams to the head, Emma let go of her brother, his body laid motionless on the ground.

Oscar looked up at Emma with fear as she lifted herself from her brother's corpse. Looking ahead she began to approach Oscar, panting and glaring hatefully at him. Oscar scooted back but his sudden movement caused her to run at him. But before she could get close, she was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up.

Gojira held the mouse Faunus in the air, squeezing the life out of her. Emma responded by franticly kicking and scratching his arm. Her loud coughs of breaths of her windpipe being crushed and wide eyes caused Oscar to gasp. He was going to kill her just like everyone else.

Oscar ran up in front of Gojira, "No stop, don't kill her please!" Gojira!" The king of monsters' eyes shifted down to Oscar, the anger in his eyes never leaving them. Then he did something that shocked Oscar. Reaching over with his free hand, Gojira grabbed Oscar by the front of his shirt and lifted him up a bit, giving a threatening growl. "Please Gojira. Don't kill her." Oscar pleaded in a shaky voice. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared out of his mind right now.

Gojira's whole demeanor shifted a but when he stared in the frightened eyes of the young boy. His eyes soften for a second before turning to an annoyed look. His ears picked up sounds of feet approaching him from behind. Glancing over his shoulder he saw several Faunus running at him, at least ten of them. Gojira gave a snarl, dropping Oscar and Emma on the ground.

Gojira growled as he turned around towards the incoming wild Faunus. His breathing became heavier and heavier in sync with his chest rising and lowering. He clenched his fists tightly, his growl grew louder, finally taking one last breath in through his nostrils and gritted teeth, he puffed out his chest.

And let out his legendary roar.

Any type of glass in Tenby shattered, some houses and stores collapsed. At one point Oscar swears he felt the ground tremble to Gojira's roar. The roar lasted for about ten seconds, but those ten seconds had to be the most deafening moment Oscar or anyone in Tenby has ever experience. Oscar felt like his eardrums were about to burst even when he was covering his ears.

After Gojira's roar died down, Oscar hesitantly looked back up. Seeing all the Faunus who were running wild either laying on the ground or on their hands and knees.

"Wha-what going on? One Faunus said.

"My head hurts."

"What is this!" Another shouted seeing the blood on their hands.

As more commotion arose from the previously wild Faunus, Oscar stood up. "They…They've calmed down…" Doctor Brown spoke from behind him.

People who hid in homes and stores began walking back out again. Watching the downed Faunus with weary eyes. Family of some of those downed Faunus too afraid to approach their loved ones.

Oscar's eyes moved from the Faunus to Gojira who stood tall in front of all of them. His head turned to face the young farm boy. His eyes no longer held those rage-filled ones instead they were cold ones. Oscar was about to say some until he heard a gasp next to him. "Ethan!" Emma shouted rushing to her brothers' side. "No. No no no no no…please no." Tears welled up in her eyes as she lifted her brother's lifeless body. "Ethan!" She cried hugging his body tightly. Doctor Brown gave a sorrowful look as he went to hug the crying twin.

She wasn't the only one who cried, others who came out from whatever possessed them to go wild cried when they noticed they corpses of friends and family all over the town. Others paralyzed by the sight of blood they were covered in.

Just then, Oscar noticed Gojira walking off. Quickly getting up Oscar ran after the large Faunus. "Wait, where are you going? Gojira, stop, stop!" Finally getting in front of Gojira halting the large Faunus in his place. Oscar stared up at him. Gojira moved his gaze from him to the sky above. Oscar followed his gaze realizing seconds later what he was trying to say. "Are…are you leaving?" Gojira nodded his head. His answer causing the young boy to hang his head down. "Why…?"

"Search…for...sky…roar…" Oscar raising his head after hearing the large Faunus voice. "You're going after whoever caused the Faunus to go crazy." Gojira slowly nodded his head, walking past Oscar he continued ahead. Oscar turned around, "Will you ever come back?" This time Gojira didn't respond but kept on walking.

Around Remnant news, stations began reporting large strange and violent occurrences.

News 1# "Faunus around the world have gone crazy after hearing a loud roar in the sky."

News 2# "Reports of bodies found sliced up into pieces with lines of webbing within the mysterious forest that suddenly appeared west of Sanus.

News 3# "Mistral has gone completely dark!"

News 4# "An explosion of fire erupted 100 miles from the Kingdom of Atlas, melting snow peaks over a 5-mile radius."

News 5# "Something enormous has been attacking both Grimm and boats in the ocean…"

News 6# "Reports of people seeing large mountains moving…

News 7# "Large tracks marks of a creature found at several destroyed Atlesian bases…"

As more and more reports were being told of the strange events that have been occurring before and after the Faunus rampage and roar in the sky around Remnant, people felt extremely anxious, some thought it was the end of the world, others thoughts it might be some new Grimm, and some thought theses were signs of the Gods returning.

Godzilla's glare hardens as his mind replayed the events back home, the war that tore is reign apart, destroyed his home, and killed other Titans. All because of him. Images of the three head golden dragon revolved around his head, causing him the clench his fist in rage. He was here now, as are the others, meaning the war is still on.

And that this King has much work to do.

* * *

**AND DONE! Whelp there you have folks, chapter three of TBOM. As you saw, there was quite the gore scenes in this. Still trying to determine whether to change this to M rated or keep it T considering nowadays teens see far worse things than before, in my opinion. I'm not going to writing lemons in this story, maybe in a separate story. I don't know, never wrote one before, I'll probably just flip a coin to it later.**

**There will be some mature talking and flirting and such in some parts of the story but that's about it. If I decide to change my mind on it, I'll let you guys know ahead of time.**

**Something else I would like to point out is, the story isn't going to just revolve around Godzilla. Some chapters will revolve around other Titians. None of them are going to have semblances or Aura since their natural Titan strength, endurance, abilities, etc are already makes them stronger than anyone on Remnant.**

**Well that's it for this author note. I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you all next time PEACE!**


End file.
